Instead Read My Lips
by fortheloveofbaldur
Summary: Loki just wants to be left alone to read, but Thor has other plans.  Inspired by the drawing "Instead Read My Lips" by ric951 on Deviantart


Don't own Thor or Loki or Tyr, of course..so…enjoy. :D

The sun shown down warmly, making the lake sparkle like a million diamonds had been tossed on its surface; reflecting the puffy, white clouds floating lazily across the sky. The stillness was disturbed only by the occasional breath of wind blowing across it, making tiny waves lap against the shore. All in all, it was a perfect day for sitting outside reading, which was exactly what Loki was doing, enjoying the warmth and cool mixed together blowing on his face and stomach at the same time. He had a stack of new books leaning up against the giant oak tree he was laying underneath, all of them new releases from Midgard. He was currently engrossed with a novel entitled 'The Three Musketeers'.

He grinned at what he was reading and flipped the page. After reading halfway down the page he gingerly set the book down on the plush grass and drew his legs up underneath him so that he was sitting up and picked up the book again and resumed reading. He was really enjoying this one. The Musketeers reminded him greatly of the Warriors Three. Athos, Porthos, Aramis. He could almost picture them in their place. He looked up from the book and stared out at the lake, lost in thought. The breeze tossed his black hair out of its usual slicked back fashion and blew it in his face; he ran a pale hand through it, setting it back flat again.

"You know, I like it better that way."

Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned his head to watch his golden brother trot down the hill to him. Thor plopped himself down next to Loki and drew him onto his lap. He ran his hands through Loki's hair, messing it up again.

"Thor, don't." Loki shook his head, trying to remove Thor's hands from his hair, but Thor continued to run his fingers through the short, dark hair. Loki rolled his eyes and tried to turn his attention back to his book, but then he felt Thor's lips on his hair and it sent a slight shiver down his spine.

"Enough. Not now Thor, I'm trying to read" He ran his fingers through his hair and flattened it again, but Thor continued to press his lips over it, though he did remove his hands slowly from Loki's hair and run them down his neck to his shoulders and continued till they were resting on Loki's exposed stomach, making said stomach lurch. He pressed his fingers slightly into it, making Loki squirm in his lap, and pulled Loki to him till he was pressed up against his chest and moved his lips from Loki's hair to his neck, placing wet kisses across it.

Loki leaned as far away from Thor as he was allowed. "Thor I'm serious. Not now. Can't you see" he held up the book and waved it slightly, "I'm trying to _read_. Remember what reading is? Uh huh. And I would prefer no distractions while I'm doing it."

Thor picked up his blonde head and looked at Loki. Maybe I actually got to him, Loki thought. But then he leaned forward again and breathed in Loki's ear "Why don't you read my lips instead?"

The words, along with Thor's hot breath on his ear, sent a thrill through Loki, but when he opened his mouth to tell Thor to … Thor caught his open mouth with his own and inserted his tongue, exploring. Loki groaned, partly from exasperation and partly from desire, and kissed back, letting his tongue explore Thor's mouth in turn. He slowly turned himself around until he was facing Thor. Straddling his hips, he gently pushed Thor down to the plump green cushion of grass and lowered his body along with him till he was lying on top of the Thunderer, never breaking the kiss.

"Mmmmmm, so I take it that you're ok with it now?" Thor asked after he caught his breath when they broke apart.

Loki took a swallow of air. He was still holding his book; setting it on the ground next to him he leaned back over his brother, who gazed up at him, eyes wide, waiting to see what he was going to do. "Shhhhhh, this is not the time for talking." He laid a slim white finger over Thor's open lips for a moment before slipping it inside and stroked the inside of his mouth. Thor closed his lips over it; when Loki pulled it out it made a wet popping noise. He brought it up to his own mouth and snaked his tongue around it before sliding it into his own. He stared down at the God of Thunder's flushed face triumphantly as he felt Thor getting hard underneath him. Pulling his finger out, he sat back up and settled himself firmly on Thor's thighs and had started to remove Thor's shirt when Thor grabbed his wrists.

"Not here!" he gasped a protest. "Someone will see! Come, let's go back to my rooms" He tried to sit up but Loki put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Who cares?" Now that he was aroused, nothing would stop him, including his brother's shirt, which he slid off, Thor's weak protests futile. He had started it anyway.

As always, the sight of Thor's nude torso created a mixture of desire and wonder. He ran two fingers down the perfect planes of his chest, all the way to the pant line; there he left them as he bent down to place rough, hot kisses on Thor's face, down his neck, across his chest, listening to Thor's breathing as it quickened the closer he got to the beginning of his pants. When he was below his bellybutton he nipped the skin slightly, making his brother jump and suck in a huge breath, before slipping one set of fingers underneath his beltline and moving the others to the knot holding them up when….

With an "O, gods, Loki" his face was jerked back up to meet his brother's hot demanding mouth. Thor ran his hands through Loki's hair and grabbed fistfuls of it and jerked roughly, though he probably considered it gentle, until Loki pulled back.

"Thor! Stop! It hurts!" He placed his hands on his brother's, trying to pull them off his head, trying to regain control of the situation, but Thor grabbed them and held them overtop his head with one hand and pushed Loki down to the grass with the other. He leaned down until his full weight was on top Loki's legs, leaving him almost completely immobile.

"Now where were we?" Thor asked with a mischievous glint in his darkening, desire filled eyes. He moved the hand lying on Loki's chest to the top buttons on his shirt. "Ah, yes, I remember now" and tried to undo them with one hand. Losing patience when he didn't succeed, he tried jerking on them, pulling until they popped off.

"Hey!"

Ignoring Loki, he pulled the shirt off, flung it and started sliding his hands up and down his brother's body.

Loki picked his head up as high as he could and watched his shirt, one of his favourites actually, land in the lake with a splash that disrupted the sparking mirror image of the sky above. "Thor, you-" His angry words were interrupted by Thor's warm hand pressing over his mouth.

"Now Loki is your shirt more important to you than me?" he asked. Below him, Loki rolled his eyes at him and tried to wriggle away. Thor gave a little pout, looking down at Loki with big innocent puppy eyes and got the effect he was after. After looking at him with exasperation and a bit of humor, Loki gave his palm a small, wet lick, forgiving and giving permission.

Thor released his hold on Loki's hands and put both hands on Loki's pant line. He could feel his brother's hardness through the material and had begun to, oh so slightly, slide it down his milky white thighs when…

"Thor!" said a voice.

Thor spun around to meet the angry blonde gaze of Tyr, who must have not noticed them under the shade of the tree until now. Loki blushed so deeply that it completely covered his cheeks and reached down to pull up the bit that Thor had managed to pull down. For some reason, even with the slightly frightening situation, the thought that Tyr reminded him an awful lot like Aramis too.

Tyr continued "You can't do that in public! _Some_ of us are trying to have a decent walk through the park and it can be difficult with people having each other everywhere. Get a room." With that last statement he stormed off, glinting silver sword swinging at his side.

Thor and Loki stared at each other. Thor stood up; "Told you."

"Ha!" Loki pushed himself up too. "But _you_ were the one who got out of control and about had me right there. _I_ was never going to go _that_ far." he said somewhat stiffly and bent down to grab his books. "And thanks to you and your horny frenzy (Thor snorted), I now have no shirt." Almost, it seemed, to get his point across, he picked up Thor's discarded shirt and flung it at his face.

Thor picked the shirt off his face with a smile. "Come Loki, forget the books." He grabbed Loki's hand, making the books fall. "Off, Thor!" he commanded, almost like he was reprimanding a bad puppy.

Thor pulled the same face as he had earlier. "Please?"

Loki sighed with exasperation, but smiled back at his big, blonde brother. "For some reason known only to the Norns, I cannot resist that face. And you know it too." He half glared at his brother before pulling him into an embrace.

"Come, we have something to finish." Thor said "_But, not_ to your rooms; they are always such a wreck; it's not what you could call romantic" Loki said and felt Thor chuckle into his shoulders. Loki held tighter to his beloved brother and they disappeared with a slight pop, leaving only the scattered books and the sparkling diamond-like lake, while the occasional mumbling could be heard whispering in the wind from the direction of Tyr about horny teenagers.

Yea….so my first Loki/Thor fanfic. Not a paring I really do, but I just loved her drawing so much, I couldn't resist. Here's the link http :/ /ric951. deviantart. com/ gallery/ ?offset=24 #/d4 1lm0o (remove the spaces). She's a great artist.


End file.
